thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Negan
|Erster Auftritt = "Der letzte Tag auf Erden"|Status = AmLeben|Tätigkeit = Nicht spezifizierter Beruf im Umgang mit Kindern (Vor dem Ausbruch) Ehemaliger Anführer der Saviors (Nach dem Ausbruch)|Fraktion = Die Saviors (Ehemalig) Alexandria Sicherheitszone (Gefangener)|Familie = Lucille • Ehemalige "Ehefrau" † Sherry • Ehemalige "Ehefrau" Amber • "Ex-Frau" Tanya • "Ex-Frau" Frankie • "Ex-Frau" Zwei Unbenannte "Ex-Frauen"|Dargestellt von = Jeffrey Dean Morgan|Sprecher = Charles Rettinghaus|Beschreibung = Negan (Galerie)}} Negan ist ein Hauptcharakter und ein Antagonist sowie ein Überlebender des Ausbruchs in AMC's The Walking Dead. Er war der Gründer und früherer Anführer der Saviors. Nach einem kurzen Krieg gegen die Miliz seiner ehemals unterworfenen Gemeinden wurde er geschlagen und als Gefangener in die Alexandria Sicherheitszone Zelle gebracht. Er blieb siebeneinhalb Jahre in Alexandria inhaftiert, bis Gabriel Stokes seine Zellentür nicht verschlossen hat, sodass er entkommen konnte. Er war der Hauptantagonist der zweiten Hälfte der sechsten Staffel und der gesamten siebten und achten Staffel. Übersicht Negan ist der Anführer der Saviors. Zum ersten Mal tritt er in der letzten Episode der sechsten Staffel in Erscheinung. Nachdem Ricks Leute viele seiner Männer töteten, lässt Negan einen Teil von Ricks Gruppe von seinen Männern einfangen, als diese auf dem Weg nach Hilltop sind. Um seine Macht zu demonstrieren, tötet er Abraham mit seinem – mit Stacheldraht umwickelten – Baseballschläger „Lucille“. Als Daryl versucht ihn anzugreifen, erschlägt er Glenn als Strafe dafür vor den Augen der anderen. Er lässt Daryl zu seinem Unterschlupf bringen, um die Loyalität von Rick zu sichern. Weiterhin möchte er, dass Daryl ab sofort für ihn arbeitet. Als Carl sich mithilfe eines LKWs in den Unterschlupf einschleust und Negan töten möchte, ist er von dessen Mut beeindruckt. Er bringt Carl zurück nach Alexandria, wo er die Bewohner mit seiner Anwesenheit einschüchtert. Er präsentiert sich dabei ungewohnt sozial, indem er zusammen mit Carl essen zubereitet und sich mit Judith beschäftigt, während er auf die Rückkehr von Rick wartet. Negan bittet Spencer mit ihm auf der Straße Billard zu spielen und unterhält sich im Verlauf des Spiels mit diesem. Spencer gibt Rick die Schuld für den Tod seiner Familie und bittet Negan daher Rick für ihn zu töten. Negan gefällt es jedoch nicht, wie Spencer sich bei ihm anbiedert und sticht diesem ein Messer in den Bauch, wodurch er stirbt. Rosita schießt geistesgegenwärtig auf Negan, trifft jedoch nur seinen Baseballschläger. Da die Bewohner Alexandrias bereits einige Zeit zuvor aufgefordert wurden, sämtliche Waffen den Saviors zu überlassen, möchte Negan wissen, woher die Kugel stammt, mit welcher Rosita soeben versucht hatte ihn zu töten. Diese lügt und beteuert, dass sie die Kugel hergestellt habe. Negan glaubt ihren Worten nicht und lässt Olivia erschießen. Zwischenzeitlich ist Rick wieder nach Alexandria zurückgekehrt und befiehlt Negan die Stadt zu verlassen. Dieser verlangt jedoch zu Erfahren, wer die Kugel hergestellt hat. Eugene gibt sich daraufhin zu erkennen. Negan und seine Männer verlassen Alexandria, nehmen Eugene jedoch mit. Zurück in seinem Unterschlupf, erfährt er dass Joseph ermordet wurde und Daryl und Sherry verschwunden sind. Negan verdächtigt Dwight, etwas mit dem Verschwinden der Beiden zu tun zu haben. Dieser kann das Misstrauen ihm gegenüber eindämmen, indem er sich auf den Weg macht um nach Sherry und Daryl zu suchen. Als Dwight zurückkehrt, behauptet er, Sherry sei tot. Weiterhin beschuldigt er den Arzt der Saviors, Emmet Carson, Daryl und Sherry bei der Flucht geholfen zu haben. Negan lässt diesen bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen. Um auch weiterhin ärztliche Versorgung gewährleisten zu können, lässt er den Arzt von Hilltop, Harlan Carson, Emmets Bruder holen. Einige Zeit später machen sich Sascha und Rosita auf den Weg zu den Saviors, um einen Anschlag auf Negan zu verüben und Eugene zu befreien. Sascha wird dabei gefangen genommen, Rosita kann fliehen. Negan macht sich mit Sascha, die in einem Sarg transportiert wird, auf den Weg nach Alexandria, da er von den Kriegsplänen von Rick gegen ihn erfahren hatte. Sascha nimmt sich während der Fahrt das Leben. Ihr Ziel ist es, Negan als Beißer zu töten, wenn dieser den Sarg öffnet. Als Negan und die Saviors in Alexandria ankommen, öffnet Negan den Sarg und die untote Sascha versucht ihn anzugreifen, er kann jedoch rechtzeitig reagieren und ihr ausweichen, bevor er von ihr gebissen wird. Rick befiehlt Rosita, die Saviors, mit zuvor deponierten Sprengsätzen, in die Luft zu sprengen. Die Scavengers, Ricks vermeintliche Verbündete, haben diese jedoch zuvor entschärft, weil sie gegen Ricks Kenntnis ein Bündnis mit Negan ausgehandelt haben. Es bricht eine große Schießerei aus, bei welcher die Bewohner Alexandrias von einigen Soldaten des Königreichs und Hilltop unterstützt werden. Negan und seine Männer schaffen es, Rick und Carl einzukreisen. Bevor Negan die Chance bekommt Carl vor Ricks Augen zu töten, lässt Ezekiel seinen Tiger Shiva auf die Saviors los, die daraufhin fliehen. Er befiehlt seinen Männern sich auf einen Krieg vorzubereiten. Vor dem Ausbruch Virgina Negan wurde Mitte der 60er Jahre geboren und wuchs in Virginia auf. Als Kind brachte er streunende Hunde ins Haus, worüber seine Mutter nicht erfreut war. Eines Tages brachte er einen gefährlichen Hund mit nach Hause, der alle anderen tötete, die er adoptierte, auch seine Mutter, soll er das halbe Ohr seiner Mutter abgebissen haben."Die Welt dreht sich weiter" In der Highschool wurde Negan zu einem Tyrann, der es genoss, andere zu demütigen, woraufhin er eine starke Neigung für Sorgfältigkeit und Spaß an Machtspielen erlangte.What The Walking Dead's Negan Was Like Before The Zombie Apocalypse Als Erwachsener arbeitete Negan mit Kindern, denen er half, ihre Schwächen zu verbessern, und formten sie zu stärkeren Individuen."Die Beichte" Negan traf später eine Frau namens Lucille, die er als "Engel" bezeichnete, in die sich das Paar verliebte und heiratete, obwohl sie sich wünschten, zusammen ein Kind zu haben, schafften sie es nie, eine Familie zu gründen."Hungerstreik" Im Laufe der Zeit wurde Negan jedoch allmählich gegenüber Lucille untreu, als er anfing, sie anzulügen und sogar eine Affäre beging. Zu dieser Zeit erlag Lucille schließlich Krebs, was Negan mit extremer Reue über seine Taten plagte, was ihn zu der Überzeugung brachte, dass Lucille wirklich mehr verdient hatte als er. Nach dem Ausbruch Washington, D.C. Zu Beginn des Ausbruchs war Negan an der Seite von Lucille anwesend, die einer unbekannten Krankheit erlegen war und schließlich daran starb. Negan konnte sich jedoch nicht dazu durchringen, seine Frau niederzulegen, dieser Akt der Schwäche wird ihn weiter verfolgen und so würde Negan eine viel stärkere Person werden."Die Beichte" Einige Zeit später erwarb er einen Baseballschläger. Er modifizierte ihn mit Stacheldraht und nannte ihn "Lucille" zu Ehren seiner verstorbenen Frau. Irgendwann später gründete Negan eine Gruppe von Überlebenden, die er "Die Saviors" nannte. Ein bemerkenswertes Mitglied war Simon, mit dem Negan eine feste Loyalität ausmachte. Ihn ernannte Negan später zu seiner rechten Hand, dem stellvertretenden Kommandanten."Der Tag wird kommen" Negan und seine Gruppe entdeckten eine verlassene Fabrik, in der sie die Kontrolle übernahmen, sich dort niederließen und welche später von Negan als sein zentrales Hauptquartier sowie sein persönliches Zuhause diente. Er nannte dieses Zuhause auch "Das Sanctuary"."Die Zelle" Im Laufe der Zeit stieg Negan jedoch allmählich zu einem bösartigen, totalitären Führer auf, der seine Machtposition durch gewaltsame Dominanz und Einschüchterung behauptete, mit der er seine Gemeinschaft, die hauptsächlich aus Schlägern und Banditen bestand, die unter seinem Kommando operierten, heftig regierte."Die Nacht vor dem Morgen" Während der folgenden Monate wuchs Negan und seine Gruppe (bestehend aus weit über 100 Überlebenden) und er ernannte mehrere Leutnants, einschließlich Wade, Paula, Jiro, Gavin, Arat, Regina und schließlich Dwight. Außerdem gründete er mehrere Außenposten im gesamten Washington DC. Diese Außenposten operierten halb-autonom, angeführt von einem Leutnant und besetzt von einer beträchtlichen Anzahl von Saviors. Sie waren dafür verantwortlich, andere Überlebende und Gemeinschaften zu finden und zu terrorisieren, indem sie sie Negans Willen unterwarfen. In der Regel wurde ein Außenposten mindestens einer Community unter der Savior-Regel zugewiesen. Schon früh entdeckten Negan und seine Gruppe eine Gemeinschaft, die als Hilltop-Kolonie bekannt ist. Unmittelbar nachdem die Mauern der Bauerngemeinde errichtet worden waren, entsandte Negan eine Gruppe Saviors's; Nach dem Treffen mit dem Gemeindeleiter Gregory forderten die Savior's wöchentlich die Hälfte der Ressourcen der Gemeinde. Als Gegenleistung versprachen sie, die Gemeinschaft nicht zu zerstören und boten an, das örtliche Gebiet der Untoten zu räumen. Obwohl Hilltop sich weigerte, dies zu tun, zeigten die Savior's ihre wahren Motive, indem sie ihre Macht demonstrierten und Rory, einen 16 Jahre alten Jungen, töteten, um ihre Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren."Lösung" Einige Zeit später wurde Negan auf die Existenz einer anderen Gemeinschaft namens "Das Königreich" aufmerksam. Eine Gruppe von Saviors traf sich mit dem Anführer Ezekiel und verlangte einen Teil der Vorräte, um die Gemeinschaft unversehrt zu lassen. Das Königreich befolgte, und die Saviors erkannten Ezekiel's Fähigkeiten. Ein Waffenstillstand wurde schnell zwischen den beiden Gruppen vereinbart und so führten sie wöchentliche Geschäfte durch, die vor dem Wissen der breiteren Gemeinschaft verborgen blieben."Der Brunnen" Auch um diese Zeit hatten die Saviors eine andere, große Gruppe unter einem ähnlichen Erpressungen getroffen und unterjocht, der Hilltop und dem Königreich auferlegt war. Einige Zeit später rebellierte die Oceanside-Gruppe gegen die Saviors, verlor aber das anschließende Gefecht, das viele Tote zur Folge hatte. Danach reihten sich die Saviors ein und töteten jeden überlebenden Mann über 10 Jahre alt und befahl der Gruppe, ihren Dienst fortzusetzen. Letztendlich beendete die Gruppe, die nun ausschließlich aus Frauen und Kindern bestand, ihren Deal mit den Saviour's in einer Nacht und verließ ihre ursprüngliche Siedlung zu Fuß. Trotz seiner harten und gewalttätigen Methoden war Negan unglaublich erfolgreich und hielt mehr als hundert Menschen am Leben. Negan/Staffel 6|Staffel 6 Negan/Staffel 7|Staffel 7 Negan/Staffel 8|Staffel 8 Negan/Staffel 9|Staffel 9 Getötete Opfer Diese Liste zeigt die Opfer, die Negan getötet hat: * Rory (verursacht) * Marsha (verursacht oder direkt) * Tim (verursacht oder direkt) * Ethan (indirekt verursacht) * Denise Cloyd (verursacht) * Abraham Ford * Glenn Rhee * Spencer Monroe * Olivia (verursacht) * Emmett Carson * David * Sasha Williams (Indirekt verursacht) * Dean (Infiziert) * Simon (im Zweikampf erwürgt) * Mindestens 20 unbenannte Personen * Alle männlichen Bewohner von Oceanside im Alter von 10 und höher (verursacht, indirekt oder direkt) * Mindestens 5 unbekannte Bewohner der Alexandria Sicherheitszone (verursacht) * Unbekannte Anzahl an Beißern und Personen (verursacht und direkt) Auftritte Siehe auch * Negan im Schurken Wiki * Negan im Tekken Wiki * Negan im Villains Wiki (englisch) * Negan im The Walking Dead Fanon Wiki (englisch) Trivia * Negan ist insgesamt der 4. Bösewicht in The Walking Dead. Vor ihm gab es Gareth, The Governor und Shane Walsh. * Negan und Rick Grimes haben einige Gemeinsamkeiten, aber auch Unterschiede. Die beiden werden daher gerne auch als unterschiedliche Seiten einer Münze bezeichnet.The Walking Dead: Rick Grimes And Negan May Be More Alike Than We Think * Negan hat mehr Hauptcharaktere getötet, als irgendein anderer Charakter der Show. Zu seinen Opfern gehören Abraham Ford, Glenn Rhee, Spencer Monroe. * Hinzu kommt, dass er auch der erste Bösewicht ist, der mehr als einen Hauptcharakter in einer Folge getötet hat. * Ursprünglich war Henry Rollins für die Rolle des Negan gedacht. Sie wurde letztendlich aber an Jeffrey Dean Morgan gegeben.Henry Rollins Auditioned for Negan on “The Walking Dead” Einzelnachweise en:Negan (TV Series) fr:Negan es:Negan pt-br:Negan (TV) pl:Negan (Serial TV) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Die Saviors Kategorie:Das Santuary Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 7 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 8 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 9